Guidelines of the Wiki
Hello everyone! Since there have been a few disputes over what should be allowed and what should not be allowed on the wiki, I thought that it would be helpful to have a page dedicated to the subject. Now, I realize that not everyone may agree with what I have put down, but all of this is here mainly to stop anyone from accidentally hurting anyone else's feelings or anything of the sort. Fandoms This seems to be a main issue on the wiki, and so I will mention it first. Everyone likes different things, and that's a given. However, there is no need to degrade anyone because of this. It doesn't matter whether you love Fairy Tail or Star Trek, because we're all friends here and these sorts of preferences should not matter. It's no different than if I prefer Snickers ice cream to strawberry ice cream. However, this does not mean that you can necessarily fangirl every single minute you're on here. I know it may be tempting, but try to imagine what it would feel like if you were not a part of the fandom. If there are many people on the wiki who are constantly talking about something that you have no particular interest in, then you'll clearly feel left out and will feel out of place. It may seem that since it's popular that everyone loves it, but as we have so many members in our community I feel that it's safe to say that there will always at least be one outsider. ''Everything in moderation.'' Similarly, even if you're the only huge fan of, say, "Despicable Me" on this wiki, that does not automatically give you right to fangirl all the time about it. Most of us will be cool with it at first and accept it, but after awhile it will get annoying, and I can guarantee that at least one or two people will mention something. I personally have no problems with you liking things, but if you decide that it's absolutely obligatory to talk nonstop about the same thing every day, then it does become a little redundant. If your fandoms are your life, that's completely okay. However, you should have at least three or four to talk about so that we aren't hearing the same old fangirling over and over again. Also, if people are not showing interest in a particular fandom of yours, it would be best to find another one to talk about. For instance, if you love "Stargate," but not a single person here has ever watched it, you can recommend the movie or the series to them for future reference, but don't just ramble on all the time about how epic Ra is and how he's the best character ever or something of the sort. I mean, sure he's my Tumblr profile picture as we speak, but I have never really talked about the movie too much because I realize that it's unlikely that most of you have seen the film, and so I do not want to bother you with it. If you want to watch the movie then you can watch the movie, but I do not want you to feel obligated to do so, and I definitely do not want you to hate it because of me. I'm fairly sure that a lot of people will not like it as much as I did, since its rating isn't the best, but we all have our different tastes, and I personally love anything that's science fiction related. Even if someone IS going overboard though, there is no need to detest them or their fandom. You will likely get tired of it, but if they have not stopped then you can always ignore them instead of making spiteful comments. That just feuls the fire and ruins your relations with them. Ships Ships are along the lines of fandoms as well, but I felt that they needed a separate category because within a fandom there are many ships, and most people will like a completely different ship within a fandom then another. You might want to pair Elsa from Frozen with Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians, while another person might want to pair her with Kristoff. Yet again, it all depends on a finer preference than in fandoms as a whole. This would be closer to comparing Snickers ice cream with Butterfinger ice cream (ice cream comparisons are cool, guys). In this case, it would be even more ridiculous to break into fights about which is better because of how much more similar they are, but it would also make for a less ridiculous argument overall because you could point out the finer details rather than saying, "Realistic fiction is cooler than fantasy," since the two genres are completely unrelated. Sorry, strawberry, but you're just not in the same league as Snickers :P. Anyway, though ships are much easier to fight about, they should be respected. Don't just tell someone that their ship is bullcrap. At least see what they have to say on the topic, and respect their opinions. Even if you personally do not support the pairing, realize that ''they ''do and understand that. You can say why you like the ship you do, but don't bash theirs in the process. Yay Ship war stuff (Written by your friend Ace!) Ship wars are when you and somebody else disagree about a ship. If you HAVE to fight about it, keep them between yourselves! If a ship war is started on a page or something (Which it almost always is.) That's fine as long as you keep it short, but if it starts filling up the page with comments, take it to a message. Nobody really wants to see that. NO ART HATING I know that this is not a particular problem on the wiki, but it's being put here just in case. If someone is saying awful things about another person's drawings, that is not right at all. We are here to share our art for fun and make friends, not enemies. Express your opinions kindly I have gone over this before, but do not tell anyone that they, their fandoms, their ideas, or whatever it may be are stupid. If you do not like something, simply just state it in an opinion form rather than a fact and have reasoning to back it up. This is the difference between, "I don't like this because..." and "I hate this because it's stupid. Don't be overly sensitive :) I know that some people are naturally more sensitive than others, but you all should realize that no rude comments on here should be taken to heart. Sometimes what you may consider to be mean was not meant to be mean at all, and that just causes unnecessary arguments. Also, don't feel awful if you don't get replies to your comment as expected. It could just be that the other users are not feeling like to reply. Don't think that others are ignoring you. Just let the comments slide, and try to see where they may be coming from. If everyone can improve their response to things, this wiki will be that much nicer. Don't pick fights This goes without saying and relates back to the previous categories, but it's common sense that if no one wants a fight, then there should not be a fight. If everyone reacts calmly to any argument stimuli, then the arguments should not be a problem. If you have something to share, please add it to the page! To have a good set of rules on this wiki, everyone should cooperate in making them. I would prefer that you would not delete anything that is already down, but you may add extra details so long as they relate to the topic and will improve the wiki. Thanks! ~Bo Bo Joe.